


Wings

by The_Poet_FnyM



Category: Supernatural
Genre: DeanCas - Freeform, Gen, Loss of Wings, M/M, Poetry, Wings, can i call this a wing!fic, dean is never this honest, fallen!cas, i suppose it can be slightly ooc, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-25 00:25:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3789784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Poet_FnyM/pseuds/The_Poet_FnyM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a poem about loss and gain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wings

Your wings;  
fleetingly as clouds  
and dissipating as easily.

Your wings;  
beautifully forged  
with colors no man could ever dream of to perceive.

Your wings;  
created by love  
torn off by hate.

Your wings;  
once a life source  
a pride.

Your wings  
are not you.

Your wings  
are your past.

Your wings;  
a shadowy image  
a memory.

But you still remain  
and for that I am truly grateful.

Cause I will have you,  
you know  
with or without Your wings.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to you can read this poem over at my writing blog too (http://wordsfillingupmyheart.tumblr.com/post/116054394887/wings)


End file.
